


What We Can

by EvilMuffins



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: They each do what they can for the team.





	What We Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



> Since you didn't list a particular character, I decided to go with Paula and Jeff- two very different kids, who both bring something unique to the team. I hope you like them as much as I do!

Even by the moonlight trickling into the hotelroom window, it wasn’t hard for Paula to see what a rough day the boys had had- scrapes and bruises on frowning faces, even as they slept. Not that Paula was fairing much better, head pounding from the overuse of her PK skills. If only she knew healing like Ness…

“Paula…?” Came the muzzy voice of Jeff. “You’re still awake?”

“Yeah…”

“Might as well repair something while I’m up too…”

As Jeff tinkered, Paula passed him tools telekinetically, watching him work.

“We all do what we can, don’t we?” she asked.

“That’s right.”


End file.
